Un Detalle
by Kathleen-14
Summary: Sakura tiene una cita con Sasuke, no es la primera, pero es la más importante, ya que si todo sale bien...podrían ser algo mucho más que amigo. ¿Qué hará Sakura? OneShot UA ¡Denle una oportunidad!


**Llevaba un tiempo queriendo escribir un OneShot, así que espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. ¡Muchisimas Gracias por leer! Y espero que me digan su opinión!**

**PD: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera... ¿quién sabe? Tan sólo la trama del fic es mía, y ya está. **

_Un Detalle_

_El reloj de la mesa marcaba las cinco de la tarde, y ella ya estaba lista; llevaba su pelo cortó peinado con una pequeña orquilla color plateada, los labios pintados de un suave color rosa, un vestido de color aniz por encima de las rodillas, manga larga y escote en pico, sandalias con un poco de tacón y un bolso a juego con el vestido. Estaba linda. Aunque ella no quería estar linda, quería estar sexy, tentadora... ¿arrebatadora?. _

_Estaba tan emocionada y excitada que miraba al reloj a cada minuto, la manecilla pequeña se movía con una lentitud irritable, y ella no podía salir de casa hasta y cuarto. La plaza estaba menos de veinte minutos de su casa, no podía salir en ese momento. Sí lo hacía, llegaría demasiado temprano y debería esperar más y eso la pondría aún más nerviosa. Aunque no debía estar nerviosa, no era la primera vez que se veían solos, y estaba totalmente segura que no sería la última vez. Pero aún así, ese día era especial... se miró la mano y recordó aquel día con su amiga. _

"_- ¿Aún nada?- gime Hinata al escuchar que aún no había logrado hacer nada con Sasuke- ¿ni si quiera le has cogido la mano?- siento como las mejillas me comienzan a arder. Ella sonríe malvada. Odio que se ponga en modo malvada- ¡Eres tonta Sakura!"_

_Y tanto que lo sabía. Ese día le iba a coger la mano a Sasuke. Era su día, si todo marchaba bien, tan sólo debía entregarle las galletas el 14 y ya todo se vería. Pero ese día... tan sólo debía cogerle la mano. No era tan difícil ¿no?_

_Más nerviosa de lo que estaba, sujetó su bolso, se volvió a mirar por última vez al espejo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Se despidió de sus padres que estaban echados en el sofá y abandonó la casa tan pronto como le fue posible. _

_A medida que se iba acercando hacia la plaza, sentía como las piernas le comenzaban a temblar, como el pulso se le aceleraba y como miles de imágenes horrendas se le cruzaban por la crisma. Se detuvo en seco delante de una tienda, se miró al reflejo y hizo unas cuantas respiraciones demasiadas exageradas para fingir que tan sólo miraba ropa. Cerró los ojos y se visualizó junto a Sasuke, caminando uno al lado del otro, rozando sus hombros y en el momento indicado... ¡ZAS! Le cogería la mano. Ese mero pensamiento hizo que cada partícula de su ser se estremeciera, que el rostro se le volviera color carmín y que el corazón le palpitara a una velocidad poco sana. Cuando se tranquilizó volvió a emprender el camino, y llegó... no podía dilatar más el momento. _

_Para sus sorpresa Sasuke ya estaba ahí, vestía normal; unos vaqueros negros, camisa manga larga de color aniz – detalle que le hizo sonreír- y una bufanda de color gris, el cabello lo llevaba revuelto, parecía haber estado corriendo. Sonrió al comprender que no era la única nerviosa. Se volvió a arreglar el pelo, vestido y demás para luego acercarse al hombre que impaciente la esperaba..._

_- ¡Llegué!- canturreó ella mientras se colocaba a su lado y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa._

_- Ya te veo...-murmuró éste con una sonrisa muy tímida y pequeña. La sonrisa tierna que tenía en su rostro, aumento al ver que su machote estaba acobardado._

_- ¡Adelante Sakura!- pensó para ella cuando comenzaron a caminar. _

_El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, de un azul fuerte y brillante, el sol iluminaba con fuerza y los árboles semi desnudos parecían felices. Por ese motivo, ninguno de los dos había dado la idea de meterse al cine o en un bar, tan sólo comenzaron a caminar por las avenidas principales, mirar escaparates y hablar cada uno sobre sus respectivos trabajos, estudios y familia. Sasuke no solía comentar mucho sobre su familia, y Sakura no solía insistir, de vez en cuando los roles se intercambiaban, Sasuke preguntaba por el trabajo y ella intentaba no contestar. Así estuvieron mucho tiempo, hasta que ella comprendió que si no procedía con el plan "MANO" jamás pasarían a la fase dos, aunque realmente desconocía si ya estaban en la fase uno. Involuntariamente miró su mano, y deseó que él no se percatara de ese detalle. No quería ser muy evidente. _

_Al poco pasos de dejar una tienda, se acercaban a un semáforo que parecía estar apunto de estallar. En ese momento Sakura recordó uno de los planes malvados de Hinata " cuando el semáforo esté titilando, cógele de la mano para cruzar corriendo...". _

_Frunció el ceño dispuesta a proceder con el intento uno. Cambió el rumbo de la marcha para acercarse al punto x del plan. Él tan sólo le siguió con una sonrisa curvada en los labios. El semáforo se puso en verde, pero ella no caminó, contó hasta cinco y en el momento que comenzó a titilar hecho a correr, buscó a Sasuke, pero éste ya había llegado al otro lado de la calle. Antes de que pudiera llegar ni a la mitad de la calle, tuvo que retroceder: el semáforo se puso en rojo._

_Primer intento fallido. Sakura suspiró. _

_El ánimo de ella no mejoró mucho más, los siguientes planes no eran mucho mejor que el primero: rozarse la mano con avidez, pero éste tan sólo se dejaba rozar. Cambiar la dirección a consciencia para que éste le sujetara e indicara, él tan sólo la seguía. Pararse en seco al medio de la calle, pero la gente le empujaba..._

_Cuando el sol ya se estaba ocultando se le ocurrió la mejor idea que jamás había podido tener, pero era tan ridícula que casi dolía.._

_- ¡Venga Sakura!- se dijo a si misma con fuerza. No se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, cuando Sasuke se echo a reír a su lado.- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó avergonzada y con la voz temblorosa._

_- ¡Eres tan graciosa!_

_El rostro de Sasuke al reírse, era tan único como casi milagroso. Tan sólo quería que se riera con ella, tan sólo quería que la mirara a ella, quería que tan sólo fuera ella quien hiciera que sus días nublados tuvieran sol..._

_Quería ser el sol de su cielo..._

_- Sasuke...- le llamó, éste dejo de reír y le miró con curiosidad- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?_

_Sasuke se puso derecho, apartó unas cuantas lágrimas que le caían de los ojos al reír y dibujó una sonrisa picarona en sus labios. Ella no entendía nada, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sasuke le sujetó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar los dos..._

_- Eres demasiado obvia...- comentó él mientras veía como el rostro de ella se iba volviendo rojo a cada paso, y como sus ojos verdes se iban llenando de lágrimas de vergüenza._

_- ¡Estúpido!- gimoteó ella mientras se tapaba la cara con las dos manos._

_- ¿Y me sueltas la mano?- bromeó Sasuke con voz ofendida._

_Ella apartó las manos de su cara y sin dudarlo una vez le sujetó la mano con las dos suyas, como temiendo que éste se fuera y desapareciera. Sasuke sonrió encantado y comenzaron a caminar..._

_El sol se había ocultado totalmente cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Sakura. Aún tenían las manos unidas cuando ella sacó las llaves de la casa y se acercó a abrir la puerta..._

_- ¿Estamos en la fase 2?-preguntó ella sin mirarle a los ojos._

_- Estamos en la 2...¿llegamos a la 3?_

_Sorprendida giró la cara para encontrarse el rostro de Sasuke muy cerca del de ella, antes de que pudiera decirle nada, le dio un tierno y dulce beso en la frente. Sonrió y se despidió con la mano, dejando a Sakura con el corazón agitado y las piernas temblorosas._

_Cuando logró entrar a la casa y subir las escaleras, había comprendido que ahora tan sólo debía dejarse llevar..._

_Era así...¿no? _


End file.
